


let me breathe you in

by englandziam



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, clothes sharing (❁˘◡˘❁), cuddling and sorts, lots and lots of fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's a fucking blizzard outside, Zayn." Liam retaliates. "Studio's cancelled, the electricity is out and so is the heating and I'm bloody freezing so do me a favour and kindly get your damn body back in this bed."</i>
</p><p>Or the one where there's a blizzard outside and Liam is very cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

> yay fluffy snowy ziam. hope you enjoy :)

It's cold when Zayn wakes, cold perhaps an understatement and freezing perhaps more suitable, though the heat from Liam's naked body is cosy enough under the sheets all until the air outside of the bed is bitingly nippy when he slips from the duvet, cursing quietly as his toes hit the frozen wood beneath.

"Shut up." A grumble is spoken from beneath the pile of blankets, voice deep and dull when Zayn lets out a low chuckle, another yelp of desperation escaping his lips as his eyes flash to the clock by the side of the bed, 10:47 shown on the analogue.

"We were meant to be at the studio an hour ago, Liam. Shit."

"Shut up, Zayn," Liam hisses as his head springs from the mountain of pillows, head dishevelled in such a way that makes Zayn smile fondly at the younger boy.

"Up,” Zayn hurries, eyes glancing across the floor in search of clothing to aid his naked body, the spread of material trailing to the door revising memories from the previous night and again a smile is set to his lips when Liam groans, throwing himself back into the mattress.

“Leeyum—”

"There's a fucking blizzard outside, Zayn." Liam retaliates. "Studio's cancelled, the electricity is out and so is the heating and I'm bloody freezing so do me a favour and kindly get your damn body back in this bed."

"Chill, babe," Zayn laughs fondly, hands held in defence as he staggers across the room and back to the bed where Liam pulls him against his chest, shivering fingertips dancing softly against Zayn's shoulders.

"Shit, Li — you're freezing." Liam snorts and Zayn rolls his eyes as more blankets are thrown over their heads, mirroring smiles as Liam trails gentle kisses across Zayn's lips and licks into the roof of his mouth.

"Missed you,” Liam mumbles quietly, lips muttering kisses along Zayn's jaw, a gentle burn from Liam's stubble pressing to Zayn's skin.

"I was gone for literally one minute," Zayn says, eyes rolling as he brushes his fingers over Liam's back, nameless shapes drawing over the muscular curve of the boys' spine.

"Seemed like forever."

Zayn snorts, lips at Liam's shoulder as he scratches along Liam's stomach with his nails. “So cheesy, babe.”

"Fuck off."

"Wanker,” softly bites at Zayn's lips, a lazy smile kissing over Liam's skin. "Up and a hot drink? I'm bloody freezing."

"Okay,” Liam smiles under Zayn's touch, a shiver shaking through his body as Zayn leaves the bed, fingers scrambling through Liam's drawer until he finds a knitted sweater, fluffy and warm, and tugs it over his head completed by a pair of grey joggers that hang low at his waist.

"You look cute," Liam smiles, teeth nipping at his lip as Zayn throws him a pair of dark sweats and begins to search the room for Liam's clothes.

"I've been looking for this," Zayn says with raised eyebrows, a smirk tucked away to his lips as a blush crawls along Liam's cheekbones and down towards his neck, a shrug falling to his shoulders and a smile flashed at Zayn from beneath long eyelashes.

"S’warm," Liam mutters, fingertips prying the navy material from Zayn's hands and pulling it over his body, shrugging his shoulders into the hoodie as Zayn tugs the zip along to the top. "And it smells like you. And it's warm."

"’Y’said warm twice," Zayn says, smiling when Liam rolls his eyes and bats lightly at his chest with his hands, Zayn's fingers catching his and his lips leaving a small kiss to the corner of Liam's mouth. "Come on, hot chocolate?"

Liam nods, a smile to his lips. He cries out once he's started to the door, Zayn's body springing onto his back and pushing him into the door frame, giggles pressed into Liam's hair as the two clumsily fall into the wall. Zayn's hands grip at Liam's hood (which is theoretically Zayn's since the hoodie is technically his), legs wrapping around Liam's waist with a quiet laugh kissing across his head at the curses falling from Liam's lips.

"You're annoying as fuck, you know that?"

"You love me," Zayn says with a smile as Liam carries the boy downstairs, briefly stopping at the window and looking out at the snow swept scene outside before continuing to the kitchen and swinging Zayn onto the counter, gesturing for him to stay put as he pulls out two mugs from the cupboard.

"S’snowing pretty heavily out there," Zayn sighs, neck craned as he stares at the heavy fall of snow and dark clouds weathering above. "Looks like ’m stuck here."

"No different to normal, then," Liam grins, metal clattering against the mug as he stirs a swirl of cocoa into the milk. He slides the mug along the counter to Zayn, body stepping forward to stand in between Zayn's parted legs. "You usually stay here and clutter the place rather nicely for me anyway."

"Hey," Zayn whines around a lazy grin, fingers up against Liam's chin as he leans in to press a kiss. "Piss off."

Liam shrugs, smiling as he brings the mug to his lips, cool breath blowing on the sweet liquid as he holds the warmth in his hands.

"Shit," Zayn splutters as he dips his smile into his mug, pushing away the drink and glaring at Liam as his eyes crinkle as he laughs,fingers creeping up the inside of his thighs.

"Alright, baby?"  
  
"S’fucking hot."

"No shit, babe.”

"I know, I know. I'm the twat," Zayn snorts, rolling his eyes as he presses himself closer to Liam. "Just shut up and make my poor tongue feel better, yeah?"

"Wanker," Liam whispers as his lips press up against Zayn's, his fingertips brushing under his navy sweater hanging loosely over his waist, a light kiss softly merging against Zayn's lips.

"Leeyum," Zayn whines softly when Liam pulls away, hands clutching at Liam's waist as he pulls him back, head nuzzling into his shoulder as he breathes heavily against Liam's cold skin.

"S'nice on you," Liam says quietly, running his hands down the sides of the navy jumper, fingertips hooking underneath the hem of the material and brushing a shiver across Zayn's skin.

"’s toasty warm. And ’m not giving it back, y’know."

"You're a twat," Liam tells him as he kisses along Zayn's jaw, fingers teasing over his skin.

"You love me?" Zayn hopes, innocent eyes crinkling Liam's as his lips fall into a pout that Liam wants to kiss and kiss, and kiss.

"Yeah,” Liam mutters in a sigh, sliding his smile to Zayn's lips. "I really do love you, babe.”

"Well, just so you know, Leeyum" Zayn whispers, fingertips brushing over the small of Liam's back as Liam kisses him softly, 

"the feeling's mutual."

 


End file.
